


The Conquered Lionness

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: The Great War is over and the living is won, but what lies in store for a defeated Lioness?





	The Conquered Lionness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineappleBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBob/gifts).



> For Pineapplebob. Inspired by one of your fics, I decided to adapt it and see how it could fit into season 8 ish. So there's a slight sprinkle of plot here.

Cersei Lannister was dragged to a different room in the castle. The cockless guards marched her into the room and then threw her in, before bolting the door behind her. She eyed the room suspiciously, it was much more furnished than her sparse accomodations in the dungeons. She spied a plate of fruits on the table and her emerald green eyes narrowed as her mouth began to water. She had not eaten a fruit in weeks. Not since her capture. 

 

The last few months had been tough for Cersei, she had lost it all. Her crown, her brothers, even her child. All gone.

 

Cersei had remained in Kings Landing whilst the Dragon Queen fought the dead in the North. She had sent her men in the Golden company to reclaim the lands she had lost in the South. Casterly Rock, Highgarden and everything in between had been returned to her whilst the war in the north was waged. 

 

Then one morning, in a surprising turn of events. She had received a visitor in Kings Landing. 

 

Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard had come. 

 

He had come to plead their case for a final time. He said that the living had suffered heavy losses during the battle of Winterfell and so they had been forced to retreat south. He begged for more men, for her precious men of the Golden company to join them so they could try and defeat the dead. Cersei had listened to his pleads with feigned interest. Only choosing to notice how enticing he looked when he begged. She had noticed it before when she had met him in the dragonpit, the boy had a certain allure to him, his face bore a certain resemblance that she couldn’t quite place.

 

Once the Northern fool had finished his long spiel, Cersei had simply called for Ser Gregor, who captured him as her prisoner instead. 

 

Cersei could not believe her luck, the fool had up and volunteered himself as a hostage for her, and the Dragon Queen was not happy. If it wasn’t for Euron Greyjoy and his persistent advances, she may have bedded her prisoner. If he was right and the dead were truly coming, then she saw no reason not to enjoy her life while she could. 

 

Unfortunately for her, capturing Jon Snow had sent a the Dragon Queen into a rage and soon Cersei found her city besieged by two dragons and what remained of her army, ruining any chances of escape she could have had. Still it made no matter. For the dead soon arrived. 

 

The battle that soon followed was unlike any she had seen before. The dragons battled in the sky whilst her city fell apart beneath her. The brawl between the living and the dead spread into her city whilst she looked on from the safety of the castle. 

 

Then in a heat of madness, the dragon Queen did something Cersei would never forget. 

 

She turned her black dragon upon the city and released its fire. Soon half her city was ablaze as caches of wildfire blew up, causing the death of over half a million of civilians. Cersei smiled at the memory, Daenerys was truly her father’s daughter. 

 

Cersei did not know about much that happened after. Once she saw Daenerys turn mad, she knew it was time to flee. With the help of Ser Gregor, they headed for the secret tunnels that lined the walls of the Red Keep, but before they could leave they were found by a group of Northerners and Clegane's brother. 

 

A brief bloody battle ensued before Cersei was captured, the little she wolf only sparing her until she released her brother. Then after the battle, Cersei was packed into a ship and sent to Dragonstone, where had been kept prisoner for what seemed like an eternity. 

 

Cersei crossed through her new room in Dragonstone and looked around it, wondering why she was moved. Earlier this morning a guard had woken her up with a bucket of ice cold water, before she was dragged to the bathhouse so the filth could be washed off her body. Then she was sent here.

 

Cersei’s head whipped around as she heard the door unlock and her face turned into a scowl as the Dragon Queen and the bastard walked in.

 

“Good, you’re here,” was all Daenerys said to her as she entered the room. 

 

“Why am I here?” Cersei asked as she folded her arms across her chest. She was dressed in a simple crimson robe, with nothing underneath, it was all she had been given. She was pleased to see that she stood tall over Daenerys, and that gave her confidence. 

 

“We are here to discuss your sentence,” Jon said as he took off his cloak and placed it on the chair. 

 

“My sentence?” Cersei scoffed. “What about yours Daenerys, what is your punishment going to be?”

 

“I did not do it,” Daenerys said firmly and Cersei saw fire behind those purple eyes

 

“Do not lie to me, we all saw it,” Cersei sneered. 

 

“I did not order my dragon to do that, I never would,” Daenerys repeated as she stepped towards Cersei.

 

“Dany didn’t do it. She never would,” Jon repeated and Cersei rolled his eyes. The fool even called her Dany. 

 

“Then who did? Can she not control her own dragon?” Cersei asked as she cocked her head to the side. “How can you rule over what’s left of Westeros if you can’t even control one dragon?” 

 

That earned her a slap. Daenerys’s hand snaked out to strike her across the cheek so fast that Cersei barely had time to react. 

 

“It was my brother Bran,” Jon said to her and Cersei raised her eye in surprise. “He warged into Daenerys dragon and ignited the Wildfire under the city. It was the only way to stop the Night King from getting all of those people for his army,”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Cersei said as she shook her head and this time Jon growled in frustration

 

“I told you this would happen! That day in the Dragonpit, I said everyone in this city would join the army of the dead if you did not help us, and you didn’t. This is just as much your fault as it is ours,” 

 

Cersei smiled a cruel smile. “Good luck getting them to believe that,” she said softly and Jon swore in frustration. His cheeks went flush and Cersei felt a low heat in her loins. Gods he was handsome especially when he was angry, it was a shame they couldn’t meet under better circumstances.

 

“Enough of that,” Daenerys said as she turned to face her again. “We are here to discuss you. Jon came to you under a peace banner and you captured him anyway. For that you will be punished,”

 

“I demand a trial,” Cersei said immediately

 

“You will not get one,” Daenerys snapped back. Cersei stared into those purple eyes which stared right back before she slowly dropped her gaze.

 

“Then why are you here? To tell me I am going to die? I could have guessed that,” 

 

“We are here to offer you a choice. Death, or exile,” Jon said 

 

“Exile?” Cersei asked in confusion

 

“Yes, we will put you on a ship to Essos where you can live out the remainder of your days,” Jon answered

 

“Doing what?” Cersei asked

 

“You could work in a pillow house,” Daenerys said as she slowly closed the distance between them. Cersei realised that Daenerys was not as short as she thought. 

 

“A whore house?” Cersei asked outraged. 

  
“Yes. The daughter of the great Tywin Lannister would fetch quite the price I imagine,” Daenerys said softly. “Soon word will spread, and merchants from Qohor all the way from Volantis will be on their way to fuck the once Great, Cersei Lannister,” 

 

Cersei glared at her but Daenerys only smiled before she slowly reached out to touch her. Cersei stood frozen to the spot whilst Daenerys explored. Her hand slowly started out at her neck, before moving down her front.

 

“Such lovely breasts you have,” Daenerys said as she gently squeezed them through her robe. Then her hands settled on her arse. “You could even sell your arse,”

 

Her hands moved deftly,up and down before Daenerys caught her by surprise and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet before Daenerys pulled away and flashed her with a devilish smile. 

 

“Would you like a taste?” she asked as she looked towards Jon. 

 

“I’ll pass,” he said in a gruff northern voice. Cersei couldn’t stop a frown from passing over her face before she quickly corrected it, unfortunately Daenerys noticed. 

 

“Oh Jon look at her. She wants to kiss you,” Daenerys said with excitement. “Is that right Cersei? Would you like to kiss Jon? Would you like to kiss my husband?  My King? My dragonwolf?” Her tone had changed, from playfulness, to possessiveness. 

 

Cersei bit the inside of her mouth before shaking her head, she would not give them this satisfaction. However, she was intrigued, dragonwolf?

 

“Dragonwolf? The madness must have crept in. The bastard is all wolf,” Cersei said with a smirk. All the playfulness left her face and even Jon’s face grew hard.

 

“I am no bastard,” Jon said as he stepped towards her. His figure was imposing and Cersei felt herself cower slightly. “My name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, rightful King of Westeros,”

 

Cersei was stunned at this revelation, she shook her head slowly. “That’s impossible,” 

 

“It’s true,” Daenerys said as she stripped off her outer cloak. Revealing a much lighter dress. The grey material hugged at her figure, it wrapped tightly around her pert breasts. “He is my brother’s child, a dragonrider, and he is mine,” she added possessively. Cersei shook her head as she looked at them both, but her eyes settled on Jon. 

 

She looked at her face, and then she closed her eyes. Searching for a memory of her silver prince. She remembered when Rhaegar had come to Casterly Rock, he had sung for her that day. Cersei had been sure they would marry and she would have his children. So sure.

 

Then she opened them as she looked at him and then she saw it. She could see it in the shape of his jaw and the shape of his cheeks. She could see Rhaegar. 

 

“I wanted you to know that before you left,” Daenerys said as Jon moved next to Daenerys “You were not good enough for the father, and you won’t be good enough for the son,” 

 

Then Daenerys crossed over to Jon and kissed him. Their kiss was fiery and passionate and Cersei felt a pang of jealousy wash over her. Jon’s hands roamed over her body, before settling on her arse. He lifted her up in the air with ease and she heard Daenerys release a squeal of pleasure. 

 

After a few agonising moments, Daenerys broke the kiss before looking towards her. 

 

“I have to admit, the last few months have been tough. With the war and our child, I have neglected my duties to my husband, and I am sure he is very frustrated,” Daenerys said lightly. Cersei shook her head in surprise, Daenerys had given birth? And she looked that good? It could not be possible.

 

“Don’t make me watch,” Cersei blurted out as Daenerys landed on her feet. She had been about to take Jon to bed but instead she stopped. She couldn’t bare to stand a watch idly as Rhaegar’s son took the Dragon bitch.

 

“Watch?” Daenerys asked as she cocked her head to the side. “I am a Targaryen, a Dragon Queen, a Conqueror. I have taken your cities and your Kingdom, but I have not taken you,”

 

Cersei frowned until she caught onto her meaning. “You mean?”

 

“Yes. That’s why we had you washed and cleaned,” Daenerys said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Jon slowly took a seat next to her and then they both looked at her expectantly. 

 

“Cersei, must you make it so difficult? I saw the look in your eyes, we both know you want to fuck him,” Daenerys said as Cersei did not deny it. Instead she began to walk towards them

 

“Crawl,” Jon said firmly as he began to lay back on the bed. Cersei’s cheeks burned at the humiliation as she fell to her knees to crawl across the carpeted floor. Daenerys had had lifted up her dress before turning around to sit on his face. Jon’s arms stretched out to hold her in place and soon her soft little moans echoed around the room. 

 

Cersei chose to ignore her as she began to unfasten his breeches. Freeing his long hard length. 

 

She found herself licking her lips involuntarily. Jon Snow’s cock was beautiful. It was long and thick and the tip with glistening already. She slowly stroked it with her right hand before slowly leaning forward to take him in her mouth, tasting his leaking seed. Her left handed drifted lower, as she sought her own pleasure, she lazily played with her cunt whilst she savoured this wonderful cock.

 

She began to bob slowly, she had to take her time to get accustomed to his size. She focused on the head swirling her tongue around the tip whilst her hands stroked his shaft. She felt her cunt grow wetter in arousal as she anticipated having this thing inside of her. 

 

Before that, she was determined to make him spill in her mouth. She would suck him so good, that even the Dragon Queen could not compare. 

 

She began to move faster, taking more of his thick length into her mouth, she had managed to take him halfway in when she felt hands on the back of her head, forcing her head down. Cersei was forced to take him all the way in and soon her nose was buried in his soft raven curls

 

“That’s it,” She heard Daenerys say. “Suck him nice and deep,” 

 

Cersei had no other choice but to hold herself there as she began to gag. Jon began to buck his hips up as he fucked her face and a series of loud glugs filled the room. Cersei began to feel light headed before Daenerys finally relented and Cersei’s head sprang up, leaving a long line of spit in her wake. 

 

“Good little lion bitch,” Daenerys said as she lazily rode Jon’s face. Cersei only glared at her before she started to stroke his shaft again. Cersei continued to look into her eyes as she sucked Jon’s cock, determined to prove a point to the dragon bitch. Daenerys only looked down at her and smirked

 

“You think you can suck him better than me?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Cersei didn’t answer, instead she took him deep into her mouth before hollowing her cheeks and sucking determined to make him spill. She held herself there before pulling up against, gasping for air and frustrated.

 

Daenerys smirked at her before grabbing his cock and slapping it against her cheeks, coating Cersei’s face with her spit.

 

“He does have a such a lovely cock,” Daenerys lovingly said as he stroked it. “I’ve had men before, but none have compared to him. Not his fingers, not his cock, and certainly not his tongue,” Daenerys slowly took him into her mouth and bobbed her head slowly. At first she glared at Cersei but after a moment she closed her eyes and worshipped him.

 

“Enough teasing,” Jon said gruffly as he pushed Daenerys off him. He moved Cersei out of the way before rising to his feet and taking off the remainder of his clothes. Cersei marvelled at his hardened warrior form, his muscles strong and defined. Then she saw his chest, and the litany of scars across it. 

 

“Don’t ask,” Jon said as he roughly pulled her to her feet. Cersei felt herself grow wetter at the way he moved her around, almost as if she weight nothing at all. Jon roughly pulled off her robe whilst Daenerys positioned herself on the bed. She felt Jon’s strong arms around her as he cock settled between her cheeks. Cersei involuntarily wiggled her hips against him and she heard Jon growl. 

 

He quickly pushed her forward and in between his wife’s legs and then Daenerys wrapped her legs around her, drawing her in completely. Cersei looked up at her but her purple eyes were only looking at her husband. Cersei could see the wetness of her cunt and her sweet scent filled her nostrils. 

 

She felt Jon’s warrior hands behind her, slowly settling on her hips as he moved her around like a piece of meat. He kicked her knees apart and then she felt the tip of his cock against her lips. He teased her for a few seconds and Cersei moved back against him, hoping to simply fall back onto him.

 

Cersei was caught by surprise as Jon shoved two fingers up her needy cunt. His fingers moved deftly, seeking out her nub before probing inside of her folds.

  
“She’s fucking soaked,” Jon grunted as he continued to explore her cunt. Cersei was almost ashamed by how quickly she became undone. His fingers strummed her nub like his father played his harp and then Cersei’s first orgasm hit her. 

 

Her cunt spasmed and tightened around his fingers “Gods!” Cersei wailed as she gripped the sheets of the bed in pleasure. Her breathing grew ragged as she fought to catch her breath after her peak. Jon’s calloused hands spanked her arse cheeks and the pain only heightened her pleasure

 

“Go on my King, conquer her,” Daenerys said hungrily. Jon slid his cock into her quickly, filling her and Cersei let out a moan. She was still recovering from her first peak and her body was already sensitive. Dany found that arousing as she began to grind her cunt in her face, smearing her with her juices.

 

Jon’s cock filled her like nothing before. It stretched her walls and when he bottomed out, she felt it in her stomach. Soon she felt Daenerys’s hands in her hair, tightening her thighs and grinding in rhythm to her husbands thrusts. 

 

Jon did not waste his time being gentle, he set a merciless pace. Each thrust of his powerful hips making her flesh ripple all the way from her ass to her shoulders.  

 

“She loves a good choke,” Daenerys murmured as she tightened her thighs some more and Cersei was once again surprised by this woman. How could she read her so well

 

“Aye,” Jon grunted. Then Cersei felt a blinding pain as he spanked her ass. She winced and sucked in what little breath she could. Jon slapped her again and again as Cersei grew closer to her pleasure.

 

Jon’s wonderful cock and the lack of air proved to much for Cersei as she reached her peak. She threw herself backwards with all her might as she screamed out. 

  
  


“Jonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Cersei screamed but he did not answer. Instead he roughly pulled her back by her hair as bottomed out inside of her. Cersei’s knees grew weak but Jon did not stop spearing her cunt with his thick cock.

 

Wave after wave of pleasure passed over her until she fell limp to the bed, completely spent. 

 

 

* * *

 

When Cersei woke next, she found herself at the foot of the bed.

 

“She’s awake,” she heard Jon call out as Cersei slowly lifted her head up from the bed. 

 

“Finally,” Daenerys said as she lifted her head up from her chest. “I thought you had fucked her to death,” 

 

They both chuckled at that and Cersei watched as they shared a slow passionate kiss. Cersei took that time to look around the room. It was still the same room as before, and it seemed they had started a goblet of wine between them. 

 

Then she looked at them both. She had to admit, there was a certain beauty about them. Daenerys looked radiant with the sweat glistening on her porcelain skin. Her breasts were smaller, but firm and round, her cunt glistened and Cersei could see his white seed slowly trickling out. 

 

She quickly reached between her own legs and found nothing.

 

“You think I’d waste my seed on you?” Jon asked and Cersei blushed at her presumption. 

 

“The King asked you a question,” Daenerys repeated

 

“No your grace,”  

 

She looked at Jon and the scars that lay across his chest. She wanted to ask, but she knew it was not her place. Instead her eyes moved down, his cock was hard again.

 

“Not for you,” Daenerys said as she followed her eyes. Daenerys slowly reached down to stroke Jon’s cock. 

 

Aegon, she corrected herself. Rhaegar’s son. 

 

A small smile crept across her face. She may not have married Rhaegar, but she fucked his son.

 

“So what is your choice,” Daenerys asked as she rest her head on his chest. “Death, or exile?”

 

Cersei paused as she looked up at her, those purple eyes were unwavering. Cersei would not choose exile. All that would be, would be a slow painful death in foreign lands as she begged for food and board. 

 

“Or perhaps you should stay,” Daenerys commented as she closed her eyes. “As our royal concubine,” 

 

“A concubine?” Jon asked curiously and Daenerys nodded

 

“She can join us when we are bored. Bring us meals and wash our sheets. She could even have a place on our council, only her place would be under the desk, pleasuring her King and Queen,”

 

Cersei blushed in shame before she nodded quickly, it would be humiliating, but it was better than the alternative. 

 

“Aye,” Jon said as he began to stroke his length. “That can work,” 

 

Daenerys smiled before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

 

“Go on serving girl, clean up our mess,” Daenerys said as she opened her legs enticingly, and with that Cersei went to work

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No, Daenerys is not going mad....
> 
> However, I do expect to see some elements of this in season 8. I think Jon will go back to KL, and I think Bran will be the one responsible for the burning of KL. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you all some other time. 
> 
> Thanks  
> Sleepy


End file.
